Video Games
by Ozlice101
Summary: What happens when Roxas downloads a bunch of addicting games on his tablet? Read and find out! Rated T for swearing.
1. Geometry Dash

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

"Come on!" Roxas yelled at his tablet, tapping the screen furiously.

Axel sat down next to Demyx, who was watching the blond argue with the inanimate object; an amused expression clear on his face. "Why's he yelling at his tablet?" The redhead asked, pointing at the boy sitting on the couch.

"He's playing some game, and i'm guessing he's not that good at it." Demyx explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Axel nodded in understanding, then walked over to his friend, who was now screaming at his game again. "NOOOOO! COME ON, I MADE THE JUMP AND YOU KNOW IT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing the device down next to himself in aggravation; crossing his arms over his chest and huffing angrily.

"Dude, calm down." Axel said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What has you so worked up?" He asked with a small grin.

"The stupid game." Roxas snapped.

"It's just a game, it's not something to get worked up over." Axel said, trying to calm down his friend.

Roxas glared at him. "It is too! Why don't you try if you feel that way!?" He yelled as he shoved his tablet into the redhead's chest.

"Okay." Axel sat down next to the fuming blond and looked at the screen. "Geometry dash?" He asked. Roxas nodded. He returned his attention to the tablet, clicking on the level labeled 'stereo madness'.

Immediately the screen changed to a 2-D world with a block in the middle of the screen. The block slid across a flat terrain. Above the block white letters spelled 'attempt 1' as catchy music was played. Before he could figure out what to do, the object slid into a spike and disappeared, and a display told him he'd made it to 1%.

"What the hell?" Axel asked, mystified.

"Tape the screen." Roxas grumbled.

The redhead restarted the level and tapped the screen, causing the block to jump. He pressed the screen again, jumping over several spikes. He continued over flights of stairs, more spikes and holes until he jumped into a spike at the top of some stairs at 26%. Shaking it off, he restarted the level again, dieing at the same place three times in a row.

"OMG!" Axel whispered irritatedly. He tried several more times, to no avail. "Why can't I get past this stupid place!?" He yelled, shaking the tablet like it would get him an answer.

"Now you feel my pain." Roxas said bitterly as he watched the pyromaniac restart the level for the 20th time.

The redhead nodded absentmindedly as he tapped away. After a half an hour he screamed, "YES! HELL YES!" He sat forward eagerly, eyes unblinking as he stared excitedly at the screen.

"What?" Roxas asked as he looked over, barely interested anymore.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME!" Axel screamed in a expectant tone. When Roxas didn't respond he cried, "DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO YOU!" The blonde yelled.

"HUSH!" Axel screamed. "DAMMIT!" He yelled three seconds later, throwing the tablet at Roxas.

"What happened?" Demyx questioned, trying not to laugh.

"I died!" The pyromaniac snapped. "I was almost at the end too..." He whined.

Roxas teased, "I thought it was just a game." He poked his friend in the side, earning himself a swat in return.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Axel replied, the irritation turning his cheeks pink.

_I'm like this when I play Geometry Dash, and I thought it would be funny to have Axel react the same way (he's awesome). Ima make some more, just you guys wait!_


	2. Flappy Bird

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

Roxas and Axel were sitting on one of the couches in the castle oblivion lounge, scrolling through the app store. After a few bored minutes Axel stopped Roxas's absentminded scrolling to point at an app.

"That looks interesting." He said.

The blond tapped on it and read the name of it. "Flappy bird?" He looked up at Axel, then down at the screen and shrugged; installing the game.

After the 30 seconds it too to install, the two bored nobodies started to play; Roxas first since it was his tablet.

There was a cartoon bird floating in the middle of the screen, above it was spelled, '_tap to fly'_. Following the game's directions, Roxas tapped the screen repeatedly to keep the bird from falling and hitting the ground below. A pole with a gap in it appeared on the right side of the screen, and before the blond could do anything the bird slammed into it and died.

Roxas stared blankly at his tablet. "What happened!?" He asked, unable to keep a confused smile from spreading across his cheeks. He oddly found the situation comical.

"I think the point is to get the bird through the poles." Axel suggested.

"No duh." Roxas restarted, driving the bird into the mouth of the gap several times. "Why won't the stupid bird go through!?" He cried irritatedly.

"Here, let me try." The redhead took the device from his now pouting friend and flew the bird through the first gap,causing a high pitched ding to sound; but grazed the top of it, dying the second he got the point. "Man..."

"My turn." Roxas declared, reaching over the pyromaniac for the game.

The readhead held the tablet out of his reach. "No, I only got one try, you got 4."

"But it's my game." Roxas countered, his arms crossed over his chest,

Axel sighed and handed him the device. "Fine."

Xigbar decided to walk into the room about an hour later, seeing the distressed pair screaming at the tablet on the couch. He walked over to them, curious.

"GO THROUGH THE POLES DAMMIT!'" Axel yelled as he tapped the screen much harder than needed.

"Come on, you can do it!" Roxas cheered on his friend.

Axel suddenly threw his hands and the tablet in the air. "NOO! I died! Restart!"

"Hey, wait, it's my turn!" The blonde cried. He reached for the game system, trying to grab it from his friend.

"One more try." The redhead pleaded, though he said it like a statement and didn't remove his eyes from screen.

"Fine." Roxas grudged.

"YES! HIGH SCORE!" Axel cried as he fist pumped.

"Cause 3 is something to be proud of." Roxas said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking, you still can't get past the first pole." Axel said with a laugh.

"Shut up." The blond replied sourly, slapping him in the arm.

"What are you two doing?" Xigbar asked as he stood above them.

The redhead answered, "Playing flappy bird. We both suck at it."

Xigbar laughed once. "I'm awesome at that game."

"Really?" Roxas asked doubtfully, looking up from the tablet for a split second before casting his gaze downwards again.

"Here, let me see it." The young nobody complied and handed his tablet to his elder. 5 minutes later Xigbar frowned and whispered, "Dammit."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Died."

"How far did you get?" Xigbar handed the device back to it's owner, the number '314' written clearly across the screen.

"But how did you-" The two on the couch wondered aloud together.

"Practice." Xigbar explained simply before leaving.

_Who else thinks this game is so addicting and irritating? I'm evil for making those to play it. But it's too funny._


	3. Jelly Jump

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

Axel was in his room, concentrating on his phone when Roxas knocked on the door.

"Dammit! Roxas, what do you want!?" He snapped at the door, knowing it was his friend who knocked.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing, you don't need to get so moody about it." The blond pointed out, hands on his hips. He walked over to his friend and sat down next to him on the bed. "Whatcha playin?"

"It's a game called Jelly Jump. Wanna try?" Axel asked, offering the teen his phone.

"Sure." Roxas accepted the phone, looking at it's screen. At the bottom of the screen was an orange cube made of jello, resting on a white platform. At the top of the screen was an orange 0.

"Tap to jump." Axel coached him as another white platform slid across the screen. Roxas tapped a second too late, causing the cube to be swallowed up by a sea of black ink that was rising from below the first platform.

He restarted the level, this time tapping way too early and missing the platform again. The blond grunted in slight irritation before trying again; this time making it onto the platform. When the cube touched it, the 0 at the top changed to a 1. A platform similar to the last one slid across the screen at the same pace as the first, making it an easy advance for the teen. After that one two smaller platforms came together from below the cube. They moved so fast, Roxas jumped the gun and nervously tapped the screen too early, once again falling into the black ocean. He kept playing for a few minutes, getting increasingly irritated as he went on.

"Come on!" Roxas yelled angrily at the phone. He growled and threw the phone at Axel.

The redhead laughed at his friend's reaction. "it's not that hard."

"Yes it is." Roxas pouted, arms crossed over his chest. Axel shrugged and started playing his game, Roxas watching over his shoulder.

After a few minutes of watching his friend play, Roxas was even more irritated than before. "Why are you so much better than me?" The blond whined.

Axel grinned. "Practice makes perfect. Got it memorized?"

_Axel is so awesome! I couldn't help but put his catchphrase in here. Its like a part of who he is. Any way, this is the last one, unless anyone gives me a good idea that I really like._


End file.
